Uchiha Twins
by Tiyr
Summary: Takashi and Itashi Uchiha were never out of trouble when it comes to competing in becoming a great ninja like their father was. When their younger sister Tsuka is suddenly kidnapped because of her Uchiha blood, they are determined to save her even if it means to disobey the Hokage. SasukexSakura
1. Chapter 1: Shinobi School

In the land of Konoha, a land of ninjas, there lived a new generation of ninjas ready for the new day in shinobi school. Takasei Ryuu was ready to start a new day. He had been out of the village for a long-term mission and had just returned in surprise of the new generation that had begun to form.

Ryuu-sensei had gone through most of the students by now, then he saw a name that he has not seen in awhile: Uchiha.

"Uchiha"

"Here"

"Here"

He looked up from his clipboard in confusion. He then carefully repeated the name again. "Uchiha"

"Here"

"Here"

Ryuu-sensei then looked at the student in shock, two of them? The shadow-clone jutsu was a requirement to pass ninja school and the Uchiha kid already _done_ it? "Shadow clone?"

One of the boys responded by chuckling. "That's not it sensei, we're twins."

He looked at the boy dumbfounded. Uchiha...twins? He then returned to his clipboard and read the entire name. "Uchiha Itashi?"

"Here," responded the first boy.

"And Uchiha Takashi?"

"Here," said the other boy.

"Honestly sensei, how do you not know them?" A girl from the Hyuuga clan named Haruka asked Ryuu-sensei after class.

Ryuu-sensei sighed. "I've been on a long term mission, it's still a surprise to hear about children from legendary heros of Konoha."

"Sensei you'll never get married at this point." Another girl named Kinako with red hair chimed in. Ryuu recalled her last name being Uzumaki which was a unknown clan until the an Uzumaki took over as hokage..

He laughed uncomfortably, kids are so blunt nowadays. "My love life shouldn't be of concern of you two, get home safety okay?"

"Okay," responded both in unison.

"Oh yeah sensei," said Haruka right before she turned to leave.

"Yes Haruka?"

"Watch out for the Uchiha twins"

"Why?"

"They're not named Konoha's troublemakers for nothing, my father warned me about them."

Ryuu-sensei didn't like the sound of that. "Alright I'll take your warning to heart."

"Bye sensei!"

"Bye"

X

The Uchiha twins were walking home under the waning sun looking restless.

"Takashi"

"Hmm?"

"Let's have a contest."

"Knife throwing?"

Itashi shook his head.

"Then what?"

"Ninjutsu! Whoever learns one first wins."

Takashi raised his eyebrows. "Who's going to teach us? We haven't even seen the jutsu with our own eyes before." He pouted, "and it's not like dad is going to return once we learn something new like that."

Itashi sighed, "I know...but I think we're on the right track to learn something of value at shinobi school."

"Mm," agreed Takashi.

Itashi then grinned, "race you home Takashi!"

Takashi saw him leap to the rooftops before yelling, "hey not fair!" He then raced suit after Itashi.

X

At the Uchiha house, Sakura was busy cooking the twins favorite food, omelette rice. "Tsuka, honey, can you set the table? Takashi and Itashi should be coming home from school soon."

"Okay!" A young girl with Sakura colored hair and round black eyes appeared out of hiding from the open attic. She then leaped down from the ceiling hole and went to take out the dishes. "Mama"

"Hmm?"

"What is dad like?"

Sakura smiled at the question. "Why do you ask?"

Tsuka crossed her arms. "Cause Takashi-nii and Itashi-nii always fight about who is going to be dad's student one day."

Sakura giggled. "That's just like them. Well let's see...he's a real big fool. But he treasures his family very much, that's why he can't be around very often."

"Then why did you marry him? He's not around often and only sends letters every so often."

She then bent down to kiss Tsuka's forehead. "Because I get to have you, your brothers, and your sister."

Tsuka looked at her blankly.

"One day, you'll understand. Now where are those plates?"

"Oh yeah ma-"

Suddenly the door busted open to Takashi and Itashi catfighting.

"I got here first!"

"Throwing kunais don't count!"

"Is too!"

"Boys," said Sakura sternly.

Takashi quickly quieted at the sight of their mother. Itashi on the other hand accidentally threw the kunai that they were fighting over directly towards Sakura.

Sakura calmly dodged the kunai and placed her hands on her hips. The twins dared not to move an inch. "So? What do you boys have to say for yourselves?"

Both boys nervously sat on their knees and bowed deeply. Takashi responded first. "I'm sorry mother"

"I'm sorry your majesty," said Itashi.

"Huh?" Sakura looked sharply at Itashi.

"I'm sorry mother."

Sakura then sighed before letting them off. "We're having dinner soon. Fetch that kunai and help your sister set the table."

"Okay!" said the twins in unison.

"Idiots," whispered Tsuka as she took out the plates. Takashi first took the liberty to move the plates for Tsuka. Itashi then leaped to reach for the knife that had been rammed into the house.

Once everyone was seated at the table and began to eat, Sakura asked, "how was the first day at school?"

Takashi shrugged, "nothing special."

"Didn't a girl confess to you?" Itashi said nonchalantly.

"Didn't you get one too?"

"The girl mistook me for you," replied Itashi.

"Ditto," mumbled Takashi.

Sakura smiled slightly. "Who would have known you two would be popular?"

Takashi looked disinterested. "Girls are such an annoyance."

"Takashi that's rude," said Sakura scolding him. "So who is the teacher?"

"Hamada Ryuu," replied Takashi

"Hm, Hamada," Sakura thought for a good moment before shrugging it off. "It's the first time I heard such a name. Did he teach anything today?"

"He taught us about Chakra," said Itashi. "I wish he would hurry up and teach us ninjutsus." Then he asked, "mom do you know any ninjutsus?"

She raised her brows at the question before replying, "of course I do."

Takashi looked interested as well. "Can you show us one? Like...the shadow clone jutsu?"

Sakura looked at the boys and sighed, "ninjutsus aren't quite my forte..." She asked, "is this another one your bets Itashi?"

"No"

"It is," said Takashi in his place.

"But I still want to see it," said Itashi.

"Are you sure your brains can handle it?" added in Tsuka in the middle of eating her food.

"Can too," retorted Itashi.

"I highly doubt it," said Takashi.

"Your brain can't be any different from mine," hissed Itashi. "You're my twin."

"Yeah? Wanna see the difference in our levels?"

"Oh, it's on"

"Mom!" said the twin in unison.

Sakura jumped slightly at the force of their voices together. "Y-yes?"

"Shadow clone-"

"-jutsu

"Teach it to us!"

X

Sakura had decided to let the boys continue their training outside. Although they had not begun to bear fruit from their training, Sakura couldn't help but be reminded of Naruto and Sasuke when they were still genins. She was secretly happy that the boys had taken the measures to train outside of their talents since their talents in taijutsu were exceptional.

"Mama?" Tsuka pulled on Sakura's sleeve as she was washing dishes.

"Hmm?"

"I'm worried about Takashi-nii and Itashi-nii."

"Why?"

"I fear that their brains will pop from their idiocy."

Sakura chuckled, "we'll see. You should believe in your brothers more Tsuka."

Tsuka pouted before agreeing, "okay…"


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow Clone

Ryuu-sensei was in the middle of his lunch break when he was interrupted by the Uchiha twins.

"Ryuu-sensei!"

He jumped in surprise and nearly dropped his mug in response. He sighed in relief before turning calmly to the two boys. "Yes?"

"How do you did the shadow clone jutsu?"

Ryuu-sensei furrowed his brows at the question, "the shadow clone jutsu?"

"We've been at it all night, but it just doesn't seem to be working," said Itashi.

"Can you give us a few pointers?" Asked Takashi.

He took a deep breath before speaking, "do you guys remember the lesson I taught you guys yesterday?"

"Chakra?" Said Itashi questionably.

"Chakra," said Takashi.

"Yes," said Ryuu-sensei. "Ninjutsus require the building of Chakra. If you haven't started learning how to build up your Chakra, learning a ninjutsu is out of the question."

"Mom said something about that too didn't she?" Takashi said to Itashi.

Itashi scratched his head in frustration. "I still don't get it." He then asked, "Can you show us your shadow clone sensei? Maybe I can use my sharingan…"

"Idiot, you haven't even awakened it yet," said Takashi.

"Neither did you," hissed Itashi.

"But I still want to see it," said Takashi. "Ryuu-sensei, please?"

Ryuu-sensei sighed, "okay, just this once."

X

A few of the other kids were peering in from the window as they saw their sensei successfully create a shadow clone.

"Whoa that's so cool," said one of the girls.

One of the boys huffed, "I bet it's just because they're Uchihas that sensei is teaching them like this."

Hyuuga Haruka crossed her arms, "quit being so jealous Reiji. It doesn't mean we can't do the same."

"That's true," said another boy. "Just because Takashi and Itashi are from the Uchiha family doesn't mean the teacher will treat them any different."

"Un!" agreed Kinako. "We can't fall behind them now."

Haruka patted Kinako's head. "That's my girl Kinako." She then looked sharply at the boy she scolded earlier. "I'm not going to be falling behind anyone. I'll be at the targets, see you guys later if any of you guys don't want to fall behind."

X

Tsuka was strolling around Konoha by herself. She had been given the task to give her brothers their bentos that they forgotten. She sighed thinking about how simple minded they were. Itashi had always been the outspoken one who always spoke his mind. Takashi always held a smart front, but in reality he was just as scatterbrained as Itashi even if he chose his words better.

"Tsuka-chan!"

She turned to see the flower shopkeeper wave in her direction. She grinned, "Ino-san! Good afternoon."

"Doing errands for your mother again?"

Tsuka nodded. "I'm giving my brothers their bentos."

"Takashi and Itashi in school?"

She nodded again.

Ino smiled, "Oh, all of you kids have grown so quickly, I'm glad. Well I shouldn't be holding you back now."

Tsuka bowed, "I'll be on my way now!"

"Ah, wait a moment Tsuka-chan," said Ino quickly shuffling through her stuff. "Found it!" She then went around her stall and bent down to Tsuka's level and held out a red ribbon in her hand. "I believe this would look great on you."

"Ah, thank you," said Tsuka.

"Let me put it on for you," said Ino as she proceeded to tie the ribbon in her hair. Once she had finished, she stepped back to look at Tsuka in awe. She smiled as she gently stroked her hair. "It's perfect!" She took out a hand mirror to Tsuka as she giggled and added, "You look just like your mother when she was young."

Tsuka looked at herself in quiet awe. She then thanked Ino again, "Thank you Ino-san."

"Now get going! I hope I didn't hold you back for too long."

She shook her head before waving, "Bye!"

X

Tsuka was beginning to feel nervous, she had never been in a courtyard with _so many older_ _children._ She was famous around town for being Konoha's princess, but it was only a front.

"What's such a small girl doing here?" Said a voice.

Tsuka looked around for the owner of the voice _who?_

"Up here, pinky,"

Tsuka looked up to see a boy, around the age of her brothers. He had messy black hair and piercing red eyes that contrasted the color of his dark outfit. She wanted to argue with him, but she held her tongue, she didn't want to make a bad impression on her brothers' possible classmate. She nodded tautly, "hello, sorry do you know where I can find Takashi and Itashi Uchiha?"

"Oh, those two?" The boy then stepped down from the tree and landed beside Tsuka. He then pointed towards the building. "I'll try your luck around the east end, they've been nagging the teacher all day today."

Tsuka "ah, thank you…"

"Akashi Sarutobi"

"Akashi-kun," bowed Tsuka promptly before leaving. When she arrived at the building Akashi had mentioned, she found two boys loitering around there. "Um excuse me?"

"No that's not how the technique works, don't you have to muster up your energy as if you're constipated?"

"Nano, you're an idiot, it's chakra-not constipation."

"Um hello?"

"But I'm talking more about the feeling," said Nano. "It's like you're constipated."

"Excuse me!

"What?" Both boys faced Tsuka suddenly which surprised her.

"I'm sorry for bothering you guys but have any of you seen Takashi and Itashi Uchiha?"

The boy who scolded Nano replied, "oh the twins, I think they're at the field just behind this building." He then looked at Tsuka curiously, "you're an uchiha too?"

She nodded timidly.

"You're scaring her Shikaku," reprimanded Nano. "Sorry he's not rude, just very blunt."

Tsuka shook her head, "it's okay, thank you!" She took her leave from there.

"She looks nothing like her brothers," noticed Shikaku.

"But she's pretty cute," said Nano. "I wonder if she's going to be as popular as Haruka and Kinako if her generation."

"Sounds troublesome," said Shikaku.

X

"Takashi-nii, Itashi-nii," yelled Tsuka.

But her brothers were too busy to notice their little sister approaching. They were trying to muster their chakra for a technique, but they were having no results.

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Tsuka trying to get their attention again.

"Shadow clone technique," said Itashi looking as if he were constipated. "Obviously _I'm_ going to get it first."

Takashi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. When Nano said something as weird as feeling constipated, you take his word into _actual_ consideration."

"Hey you did too," retorted Itashi.

"Did not"

Tsuka sighed at the ridiculousness of their conversation. She should be used to this, but she couldn't help but think how stupid they were. "Mom told me to give you guys lunch."

"Lunch sounds good," said Takashi.

"Yeah, lunch sounds pretty good…but I'm going to get this mastered first." Itashi refocused himself.

"Oh yeah? Then I'll get it before you," said Takashi clearly unwilling to lose.

"Okay I'm leaving," said Tsuka rolling her eyes.

But before she left, Takashi motioned to her to come to him. She unwillingly obeyed.

"What?"

He pointed at her head. "Is that new?"

"Oh, the flower lady gave it to me," said Tsuka slight shy about it.

Itashi then paused from his practice to comment on it. "It's cute! You look just like mom when she was younger."

Takashi felt his forehead before feeling Tsuka's. "I didn't realize how big your forehead was."

Tsuka pouted, "it's not _that_ big."

He chuckled before tapping her forehead, "I'm just kidding. It suits you."

Tsuka felt her forehead before motioning Takashi closer.

"What?"

She then felt his forehead. "Your forehead is pretty big too."

Takashi look flustered. "I do?"

Itashi laughed, "Mr. big forehead."

"Itashi," said Takashi rolling his eyes. "For your idiot sake we're identical twins. You're literally just making fun of yourself."

"No-" said Itashi before trailing off. "...oh right."

"I'm off," said Tsuka before she heard her brothers talk more nonsense.

"Then my forehead is better,"

" _Who cares we're twins"_

X

After a few days passed, the boys were beginning to bear fruit in their practice.

"Sensei!" Both boys ran to their teacher who was just exiting his office to go home.

"What is it?" Ryuu felt his muscles tighten in anticipation, the twins were his most chaotic students by far. They had burned down one of the practice dummies after a kunai throwing competition. Fortunately no one was hurt, but it emphasized that if anything went wrong with the new freshman generation, it would most likely be a cause of the Uchiha twins.

"We got the shadow clone technique," bragged Itashi.

"What?"

"Most of it at least," clarified Takashi.

Ryuu raised his eyebrow, _most of it?_ "Alright let's see it."

The boys then each signed the usual shadow technique signs, but the last sign was shared between them, Takashi's right hand and Itashi's left. "[Shadow clone jutsu!"

One shadow clone popped up between them. But instead of having the clone have a parting to his hair like the twins, the clone had bangs that covered his entire face humorously.

Ryuu couldn't help but burst in laughter. "Haha…he has...a...middle parting...hehehe. Oh goodness, how _ridiculous_..ahaha."

Takashi, itashi, and the clone all looked displeased. "Ryuu-sensei"

He quickly recollected himself. "Sorry making a clone must be done by _one_ individual, not a collaboration." He studied the clone's face before speaking again. "But I'm impressed that you two were able to get the basics of the technique down."

Both boys sighed before they dispersed their triplet shadow clone. Takashi bowed politely, "thank you for your time."

"Thank you Ryuu-sensei," added Itashi.

Ryuu nodded before waving the boys off.

X

Sakura was laughing after the twins showed her their newly acquired skill. She was holding her stomach from the pain of the laughter. Before she spoke, she took a deep breath. "Oh dear." She then examined the shadow clone triplet herself.

"Are you done laughing mom," asked the clone.

She shook her head, "Never if it's my boys. You look just like your originals-except for the bangs."

Tsuka was nervously looking at her brothers' shadow clone. "Mom why are there three of them, get rid of one."

Sakura giggled to herself as she swept the clone's hair in the middle. She fawned over him, "now you look just like your father when he was a genin."

Takashi and Itashi perked up, "really?"

"But of course I think your dad was more handsome," said Sakura teasingly.

"But mom," said Itashi. "Dad was so _old school_."

"Yeah, the middle split is so weird," added Takashi.

Sakura kissed the clones forehead. "That's okay, I think you two were cooler than him. Maybe even more talented than him."

They dispersed their clone unconsciously when they heard that, more _talented?_

"Mom! It's dad's eagle," shouted Tsuka pointing out at an approaching messenger bird.

Sakura then looked out of the kitchen window that she looked out from. "Oh, you're right Tsuka. What could your dad be sending now?"

She slipped the note capsule off the the eagle's leg and unraveled the note.

"I'm coming home soon"

Tsuka perked up and exclaimed, "Dad's coming home!"


	3. Chapter 3: Sharingan

The twins were restless that night. After all it was _ages_ since their father last returned home not just for his missions.

"Takashi"

"What?"

"Are you sleeping?"

"I can't sleep," mumbled Takashi in reply. "Dad's coming home after all."

Itashi then stood up from his bed. "I'm going to do some practice."

"This late?"

"Don't tell me you don't want to," said Itashi grinning in the dark.

Takashi then swung his legs over the bed and stood up. "I do."

"100 first wins," taunted Itashi.

" _Try me_ ," hissed Takashi as they both grabbed their worn ninja tools and leapt from the window.

X

Tsuka couldn't sleep either. She had seen her Father time to time, but never had she really understood her father. She knew he was often busy carrying out personal missions for the Hokage.

Although she admired her father very much, she couldn't help but feel the need to doubt him as a father. When he went out on missions alone, _what_ was he doing?

She rolled around her bed restlessly. Then she heard the shuffling of what seemed to be her brothers next door. Tsuka sighed, probably bound to make trouble _again._

Tsuka then decided to check on them since sleeping seemed to be difficult at the moment anyway. She put her shoes on and jumped down from the windows suit.

However little did she know that there was a dark figure that stalked her. That was the last time Tsuka was to be seen at home.

X

"Itashi"

"Hmm?"

"Something doesn't feel right," said Takashi suddenly turning serious.

"What do you mean?" Asked Itashi.

"I have the feeling that we're being watched," said Takashi.

Suddenly Itashi grabbed Takashi by the waist and leapt into the trees.

" _What_?"

Itashi shushed him, "I might have seen someone."

Takashi then looked around cautiously before his blood ran cold. "Hey"

"Hm?"

"Look," Takashi pointed at a kunai with what seemed to be a spell tag attached to it.

"What is that?"

"It's an explosive tag don't you remember Ryuu-sensei talking about it?"

"I only know what it _does,_ who cares what it's called?"

"The quiz tomorrow," said Takashi.

"But it's a physical test," emphasized Itashi. "It sets off an explosion that can be particularly dangerous if used incorrectly. But rather than noting its use, shouldn't we be concerned for the reason it's here?"

Takashi thought for a moment. "If an explosive tag is in a forest like this, someone else should be close by. It's also very close to the radius of our house, other houses close by are only the Uchiha villages that have been abandoned for ages now…" suddenly he gasped.

Itashi caught on what he was thinking of fast. Their house was a clear target. The two quickly ran back to their house.

Once they arrived, Takashi suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Asked Itashi slowing down

"It's Tsuka"

"What is she doing?" Asked Itashi.

"I don't know, we should get her into bed before the owner of that explosive tag returns," suggested Takashi.

"Shouldn't we tell mom first?"

"But we shouldn't lose Tsuka first, or we're all dead"

"Right"

"I'll get Tsuka, you wake up mom," ordered Takashi.

"No way, you wake up mom," said Itashi. "You're better at negotiating."

"But if I run into trouble with Tsuka, isn't it better if negotiate with the newcomer?"

"I'm better with my eyes," persisted Itashi. "I can detect the onlooker quicker."

"But this is Tsuka we're talking about-"

Then a shrill scream ran in the air. The twins both whipped their head to the sound. They looked at each other in shock.

It was Tsuka.

Before another word was said, the boys ran towards the open backyard and saw Tsuka trying to say something as someone clad in black threw her over their shoulder.

"Tsuka!"

"Oh no you didn't," said Itashi under his breath.

They quickly pursued the person clad in black and did not look back.

After what seemed to be about a mile, the twins began to feel their stamina diminish. But they were pursuing a kidnapper they were determined not to lose.

Suddenly the person stopped in a clearing of the forest. The twins stopped as well, hiding in the trees above.

"I know you're there," said a voice that seemed to be female. "Show yourself."

Takashi exchanged a look with Itashi and then shook his head. _Don't do it._

But Itashi shook his head in return. _We got to do something._

The figure then took out a kurenai. "I'm going to kill her if you don't show yourself."

Itashi then stood up from his hiding place.

"Itashi!"

"But we got to do something!"

The figure sighed, "guess you have less guts than I thought."

Takashi then spoke in a low voice. "She doesn't know there's two of us judging by the way she's speaking."

"What do you suggest doing?"

"I'm going to try making a deal first. If it doesn't work out, then you try taking Tsuka out from under her nose. And…" Takashi whispered another ordeal that makes Itashi quickly oblige.

"This better work," said Itashi before leaving Takashi's side.

Takashi then stepped down to the clearing and walked toward the kidnapper. "I'm here."

The woman then took off her hood to reveal a woman with what seemed to be... _sharingan?_ She gave him a crooked smile. "Oh, You're from the Uchiha clan too?"

"Yes," replied Takashi curtly.

She laughed, "what a lucky day today." She then pointed lazily at Tsuka. "Is this one related to you?"

"She's my sister," said Takashi.

The woman gasped, "a family! What a pleasant surprise, I thought you all were dead."

"And you?" Challenged Takashi.

"Ah, these?" said the woman pointed at her eyes. She waved her hand, "Nah, I stole them from a few of your Clan. It was easy to kill them once you get the hang of it."

Takashi winced and said nothing.

"I fear I will lose the fun of it all if I kill you and _your twin off_ ," said the woman as she threw a kurenai over the head of Itashi as he was approaching her from behind.

Itashi yelped as he looked at the kurenai embedded into the tree behind him.

"Idiot," hissed Takashi under his breath.

"Sorry," said Itashi in reply.

Suddenly another figure leapt from above taking the woman by surprise. "W-what?" It was Takashi and Itashi's shadow clone with his bang curtain.

"Quick, grab Tsuka!" yelled Itashi.

The woman hissed, "oh not you don't!" She threw off the clone and grabbed Tsuka's hair as Takashi grabbed her by the waist.

Quickly, Itashi grabbed the woman's arm. "Let her go."

The woman then suddenly pulled out a kunai and pressed it to her throat until blood began to dirty the blade The twins looked at her in horror.

"No!" screamed Takashi with his eyes turning into a deep red color.

The woman then smiled gaily, "She's mine now, dead or alive."

Itashi tried to pry the woman's hand from Tsuka's head but was unsuccessful. His teary eyes began to turn red as well. He tried to bite her hand, but could not muster enough strength to make the woman let go. "Tsuka!"

Suddenly both twins had a vision of an incoming attack from...dad? The twins jumped away right on time as their mother destroyed the ground completely. "Shanaroooo!"

Before any of the boys could register the next moment, they saw their father holding up his sword to the neck of the woman who had left Tsuka on the ground beside her.

The woman smiled, "oh lucky me the whole family is here."

Sasuke asked, "What do you want?"

"I got everything I need right here," said the woman leaping into the trees, while holding up a pair of what seemed to be eyes, and begun to vanish out of thin air. "I thought I could escape with two other pairs, but I guess I'm not so lucky."

His eyes began to widen. Before anyone could register, the woman's hand was cut off.

She shrieked, "My hand! My hand! This bastard cut off my hand!"

Before another word was breathed, she had completely vanished right as Sasuke stood in her place cursing under his breath. He had lost her.

The night continued with Sakura desperately trying to revive her daughter, and the twins confused with their newly awakened sharingans.

Soon they had to come to understand, the princess of the new generation Uchiha clan would never wake up again.


End file.
